Cobarde
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Cuatro diferentes formas de eludir la realidad.
1. Reemplazo

**Título:** Cobarde.

**Fandom:** Magic Knight Rayearth/Guerreras Mágicas.

**Autora:** Lucero Treat.

**Claim:** Sierra; Guru Clef.

**Pairing:** No hay pairings en este drabble.

**Palabras:** 397 palabras.

**Rainting:** K.

**Summary:** Cinco diferentes formas de eludir la realidad ¿Cuál es la que tú prefieres? [Drabble 1: Reemplazo]

**Disclaimer:** Si "Las guerreras mágicas" fuesen mías no estaría escribiendo fics de ellas, obviamente no soy nadie de Clamp y no tengo la autoría ni de la serie ni de los personajes, solo me adjudico este fic y ganas de mostrar la poca voluntad que tienen los personajes de MKR xD

Por cierto, esto no tiene fines lucrativos, sin embargo está prohibida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

Nunca hubo un disclaimer más largo~

**Notas:** El fic no tiene beteo por lo que cuando encuentre beta probablemente lo edite.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reemplazo.**

Estaba decidida a contarles a las guerreras mágicas quién era, que ella era Sierra, la hermana gemela de Presea. Sabía que no sería justo lo que le había propuesto Guru Clef, sobre reemplazar a su hermana, diciendo que era Presea. No, por supuesto que no, ya había fingido suficiente en los diferentes planetas en los que había vagado los últimos años como para continuar haciéndolo.

Con esa determinación traspasó la puerta del gran salón, pero toda fuerza y confianza se le cayó a pedazos, al observar los rostros incrédulos de las tres niñas presentes. Pudo observar la incredulidad en los rostros de las tres, pudo soportar la alegría de las dos primeras chicas que vio al entrar, Marina y Anaís debían ser —ya Clef le había contado del color llamativo del cabello de la más baja, Lucy—, pero al ver ese rostro con facciones algo aniñadas para su edad, la voluntad se le desquebrajó en tantos pedazos como los escombros de la vieja casa del bosque donde vivía su hermana.

— ¡Presea!— la oyó gritar a Lucy y esa fue su perdición, no lo soportó, no se sentía capaz de arruinar esa felicidad.

—Lucy, Marina, Anaís, ha pasado mucho tiempo— les brindó una sonrisa cálida (que esperaba se viera como si viera sincera). Al levantar el rostro, pudo ver la incredulidad grabada en el rostro de Guru Clef, pero las chicas no lo vieron, estaban totalmente desconcertadas mirándola incrédulamente con una mueca de entre felicidad y extrañeza.

Y no la vio llegar, Lucy ya se aferraba a ella con un fuerte abrazo, comenzando a mojar sus ropas con sus lágrimas. No lo soportó, no le quiso ver triste por lo que la rodeó en un abrazo.

— ¡Oh, Presea, Presea!— continuaba repitiendo una y otra vez, intensificando el abrazo, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

—Oh, Lucy— esos simples llamados la habían desarmado, el brillo en los ojos de esa niña la distrajo, ese brillo era la ilusión de que su hermana estaba viva, de que no era su culpa que Presea estuviera muerta, parecía sacarle un peso de encima a esa niña. No se sentía capaz de romper esa ilusión, no tenía la suficiente valentía para destrozarla.

No tenía el suficiente coraje como para contarles de su verdadera identidad, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con lo que siempre sido suyo: el reemplazo.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)_

_Háganme saber si les ha gustado y si no también, avísenme si tuve algún error con gusto lo arreglo._

_El próximo capítulo será "Huida", un pequeño drabble sobre Lantis._

_Lucero.-_


	2. Huida

**Título:** Cobarde.

**Fandom:** Magic Knight Rayearth/Guerreras Mágicas.

**Autora:** Lucero Treat.

**Claim:** Lantis; Zagato/Esmeralda.

**Palabras:** 470 palabras

**Disclaimer:** "Las Guerreras Mágicas" pertenece a Clamp, solo me adjudico el fic, esto no tiene fines lucrativos, sin embargo está prohibida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Capítulo 2: Huida.**

Se sintió como un idiota cuando lo descubrió, su respiración se aceleró y observó con incredulidad a su hermano y a la princesa, que ignoraban su presencia, al lado de la puerta entreabierta. No entendía cómo había ocurrido.

Mas supo que fue cuando su hermano dejó las clases de magia sin explicación, fue en el momento en el que Zagato dejó de ver a Esmeralda de la misma forma que él, fue cuando de su maestro y su hermano comenzaron a tener discusiones que no entendía, fue cuando la princesa empezó a preferir la presencia de su hermano para protegerla, antes que la suya.

Su hermano, a quien tanto admiraba, se iba a convertir en el mayor villano de la historia; nunca hubo un pilar como Esmeralda y estaba seguro que nunca lo habría.

Su hermano estaba enamorado de la princesa Esmeralda, el pilar de Céfiro, la persona que protegía al planeta de la destrucción, e iba a arruinarlo; el único destino de los pilares que se enamoran es la muerte a manos de las guerreras mágicas y estaba seguro que sería el mismo final para Zagato. Y él como líder del ejército tendría que ayudar a _esas_ a matar a su hermano.

La realidad le golpeó hasta casi noquearlo, podría haberse caído allí no más, pero algo dentro de él había paralizado cada uno de sus músculos.

Jadeó desconcertado ante la proximidad de un destino lleno de muerte, él no quería eso, sabía que tendría que luchar contra su hermano, no quedaba otra alternativa. Sus piernas temblaron un segundo, pero no supo si fue por los nervios porque Zagato era más poderoso que él o por la simple idea de que tendría que pelear contra su hermano, su propia sangre. Aunque él mismo pudiese tener más aptitudes para ganar o más poder, sabía que no podría levantar un dedo en contra de Zagato.

Él no quería —podía—, pelear contra Zagato, jamás se atrevería lo sabía bien, pero amaba demasiado a Céfiro como para planear una conspiración y ayudar a su hermano.

No sabía qué rayos hacer, si fuera pequeño se habría acurrucado en un rincón en su habitación y habría esperado a que el problema terminara, pero ya no podía hacer eso. No conspiraría a la destrucción de Céfiro de ningún modo, pero tampoco mataría a su hermano, sabía que eso era imposible estando allí. De modo que no lo pensó dos veces, porque sabía que se arrepentiría, así que corrió y corrió a su habitación, no sabía a dónde se dirigiría pero de algo de estaba seguro…

_No voy a volver hasta que esto termine._

Lo siguiente que pasó, ocurrió demasiado rápido. En menos de lo que esperaba, había llegado a Autosam, solo recordaba la cara de decepción de su maestro cuando lo pilló en la huida.

_¿Reviews? :3_

_El próximo capítulo es sobre otro de mis personajes predilectos de la serie: __**Ascot**__, se va a llamar: "Desde las sombras", otro que no quiere enfrentar la realidad, como ser tímido prefiere esconderse._

_Trataré de subirlo lo antes posible. Bye._

_Lucero._


	3. Suicidio

**Título:** Cobarde.

**Fandom:** Magic Knight Rayearth.

**Autora:** Lucero Treat.

**Claim:** Alanis; Zagato/Esmeralda.

**Rainting:** T.

**Palabras:** 636 palabras. Me pasé de las 500 así que supongo que es un one-shot x.x

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** "Las Guerreras Mágicas" pertenece a Clamp, solo me adjudico el fic, esto no tiene fines lucrativos, sin embargo está prohibida su copia o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Nota:** Pos, me encontré con este pequeño drabble entre mis badfics viejos y me di cuenta de que podía quedar bien aquí, va con la temática xD Lo arreglé para que quedara más o menos decente y aquí lo tienen, le cambié de nombre de "Acantilado" a "Suicidio" para que encajara mejor con los anteriores, y bueno aquí lo tienen. Por cierto, le cambié el raiting T, creo que sobran las razones.

Drabble dedicado a mi **mamá** por el día de la mujer (aunque es mañana xD), porque sos la más grande y mejor mujer que conocí, vieja te quiero y lo sabes ;)

**Aclaraciones:** Me desvié del canon un poco bastante así que mejor voy aclarar. El fic se sitúa luego de la primera partida de las guerreras mágicas al mundo místico y Alanis jamás se encuentra con Deboner.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Suicidio.**

¿Quién pensaría que Alanis estaría sufriendo por amor? Alanis, la gran hechicera de Céfiro, una de las pocas mujeres que habían logrado ser alumnas del gran Guru de ese planeta, una mujer con gran presencia y de envidiable mentalidad fría y calculadora.

Sin embargo, parecía que de esa persona ya no quedaban ni pedazos, era un recuerdo vago y lejano, un ser totalmente ajeno a ella. Y envidiaba a esa figura, sí, la envidiaba profundamente; quería ese porte y altivez propia de hace algunos meses, pero sobre todo le envidiaba el hecho de no tener ese maldito dolor en el pecho que con cada segundo que pasaba la sofocaba, destruyéndola de a poco.

Cada punzada de dolor en su corazón, producía un eco interminable de un nombre que no era capaz de olvidar.

_Punzada, punzada, punzada. Zagato, Zagato, Zagato._

De esa manera sin interludios, sin descanso, sin tregua. El dolor la atormentaba hasta el punto de noquearla, era demasiado para su —ahora— frágil cuerpo.

El amor que sentía la enfermaba, produciéndole un dolor físico, el rechazo y la muerte de ese hombre había marcado su sentencia de muerte. Podía sentir que a cada segundo que pasaba una parte de ella se perdía, de la misma manera en la que ella estaba perdida en ese enorme bosque. Realmente no le importaba, ¿qué iba a importarle algo, ahora que Zagato ya no estaba y todo por culpa de esas entrometidas de las guerreras mágicas y su pseudo-conejo mutante?

Esa era una de las razones por las que no había vuelto al castillo, esas entrometidas, Guru Clef las había apoyado para matar a la persona que amaba, al igual que Ráfaga y varios más ¿por qué iría ella a ayudar? Ja, si esperaban su ayuda, mejor que aguardaran sentados.

No era solo eso, no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para interactuar con humanos. Sus ojos vagaban entre los arbustos que tenía enfrente, caminaba en un intento —sin éxito— de distraerse, respiraba por inercia y su corazón latía en contra de su voluntad.

No lo soportaría mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos y cayó de bruces al suelo, con algo que no llegó a identificar, pero realmente no le importó. ¿Qué eran un par de raspones y moretones en comparación con el dolor en su corazón? Nada, absoluta y completamente nada.

Se dio cuenta que ese dolor la acompañaría hasta que muriese y entonces lloró, como nunca antes lloró, ya podía resistirlo. Lloró allí tendida en el suelo, sucia y llena de barro —por la lluvia, que no supo en qué momento comenzó—. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pudieron ser minutos, horas o días, ¿qué más daba? Sin Zagato nada importaba.

Se levantó con poca fuerza —que no supo de dónde la sacó—, y volvió a vagar por el bosque, sin saber exactamente qué buscaba. Caminó sin verdaderamente observar a su alrededor, sumergida en el dolor de su agonía y lo vio.

Por fin descubrió qué estaba buscando, corrió hacia él, hasta el borde del acantilado y agachó su cabeza para tener una mejor vista. Las rocas estaban húmedas por la reciente lluvia que había caído, por lo que estarían resbaladizas y por la oscuridad no se veía el fondo del mismo, por lo que supuso que era muy profundo.

Entonces recordó el pensamiento que la había llevado a llorar hasta hacía algunos minutos.

"…_que dolor la acompañaría __**hasta**__ que muriese…"_

_Hasta, _esa palabra le resultó hermosa en ese momento, sería _hasta_ que se muriera, entonces todo terminaría. Observó de nuevo el acantilado y de una manera ambigua y extraña, su corazón se regocijó ante la idea y la boca de su estómago se cerró dando una punzada de dolor.

No lo pensó dos veces y saltó.

Cerró los ojos, todo se volvió oscuro y el dolor cesó.

* * *

_Está bien, dije que iba a ser de Ascot, pero terminé este drabble primero =P_

_**Aviso que ando buscando beta para este fic para que me ayude con el tema del manejo de los personajes sobre todo y cualquier error que encuentre, cualquier interesado que me mande un review o un PM con algún escrito suyo o su historial como beta :3**_

_Gracias a __**RayearthFan**__ y a__** Hefini84**__por haber comentado, tomaré sus sugerencias haber qué puedo hacer, no prometo nada x.x _

_**Hefini **__gracias por el alerta ^^_

_¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos __constructivos__? ¿"Dedícate a otra cosa"?_

_Comenten, no muerdo :3_

_(A menos que me lo pidan =P)_

_P.D.: El próximo capítulo sí será sobre Ascot ;)_

_P.D.2: Ahora me pongo a responder los Reviews x.x_


	4. Escondite

**Título:** Cobarde.

**Fandom:** Magic Knight Rayearth/Guerreras Mágicas.

**Autora:** Lucero Treat.

**Claim:** Ascot/Marina.

**Palabras: **751 palabras.

**Rainting:** K.

**Disclaimer:** "Las Guerreras Mágicas" pertenece a Clamp, solo me adjudico el fic, esto no tiene fines lucrativos, sin embargo está prohibida su copia o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Escondite.**

Le sudaban las manos y era incapaz de formular una frase coherente. Jugaba con sus dedos como el nene que hasta hace algunos meses había aparentado ser y balbuceaba como un verdadero estúpido. Marina pensaría que era un bobo, mas esta parecía solamente tener curiosidad por saber lo que le iba a decir.

En esos momentos maldecía una y otra vez a Caldina por mandarlo al frente, solamente le haría pasar el ridículo contándole sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que decirle ella que había cambiado su apariencia solamente por ella?

Aunque esperaba que eso le jugara mejor que tener la apariencia de un niño de diez años, en eso Guru Clef no iba a ganarle. Quería tener a Marina y hasta hacía unos segundos se sentía seguro de poder contárselo aun en frente de todos, pero en el momento en el que escuchó el crujido de la enorme puerta al abrirse todo optimismo o seguridad huyó despavorida, hasta el punto de ir a esconderse detrás de una columna.

Y ahí se hallaba él con la mirada gacha y con el autoestima por los suelos cuando aún ni siquiera conocía la respuesta de aquella chica. ¡Ah! Pero qué difícil era ser él en esos momentos, joder. Quería escaparse de aquella situación cómo fuera.

Cuando las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, vio nuevamente la expresión en la cara de Marina, la cual había dejado la curiosidad para convertirse en una verdadera mueca de extrañez. Por supuesto, debía pensar que él era un estúpido del cual jamás se enamoraría.

—Ma… Mar…— comenzó nuevamente a balbucear, cuando sintió dos manos conocidos detrás de su espalda, empujándolo.

—Vamos, Ascot, díselo de una vez— dijo Caldina de forma exasperada. Claro, ella lo decía porque no estaba en su lugar, así cualquiera. Mas en ese momento tomó la decisión, que fuera lo que tuviese que ser.

Inhaló profundamente antes de decir rápidamente:

—Marina, yo te quiero— podría decir que ella no le había entendido por el apresuramiento al decirlas. Pero parecía que ella las había entendido por su expresión. No quiso descifrarla más, por miedo a que encontrara en ella lo que sabía le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Yo también te quiero, Ascot— oyó su voz cantarina. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Había superado a Guru Clef al menos en algo? ¿Había en verdad ganado el corazón de Marina? No podía creer que fuese cierto, seguramente sus oídos le habían traicionado y por fin se animó a levantar la mirada para poder confirmarlo y para toda su alegría la expresión de ella fue totalmente sincera.

Sintió que su corazón se agrandaba, hasta el punto de ocupar toda su caja torácica, éste latía enloquecido y podía sentir como en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa estúpida. Estaba a punto de correr a abrazarla, besarla y decirle una y otra cuánto la amaba, cuando lo siguiente que dijo acabó con toda alegría o regocijo en su corazón.

—… como a Caldina, como a Ráfaga, como a Guru Clef y a Nikona. A todos ustedes los quiero, chicos— eso era peor que ser rechazado mil veces, había subido a la nube más alta de las ilusiones y se había caído tan bruscamente de ella que le dolía el alma.

Le hubiera encantado decirle que se había equivocado, que él le _amaba_, no le quería. Sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más fuertes que eso. Pero las palabras que estaban en su garganta, se trabaron en ella y no consiguió articular nada.

Intentó desviar la mirada de Caldina, que seguramente debía estar molesta por la falta de valor al no decirle la verdad completa, la ignoró y trató de mantener aquella sonrisa en su rostro hasta que Marina dejase de mirarlo.

Es que ¿cómo había pensado que podía llegar a gustarle a ella? Cuando menos pudo saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos sabiendo que ella no se enteraría de los suyos, que podría ser su amigo escondiendo sus sentimientos, al igual que él se escondía hacía algunos minutos detrás de la columna.

_

* * *

_

_No piensen mal, amo a Ascot, pero él es muy cobarde en este sentido y adoro demasiado, ojalá Marina se quedase con él, pero ni modo._

_Para el próximo capítulo no tengo decidido el nombre, pero tengo la idea de qué va a tratar. Lo va a protagonizar __**Primavera**__, adoro a los personajes con mal genio terrible. Hay diferentes formas de eludir la realidad, unos prefieren escaparse o esconderse, mientras otros prefieren simplemente hacer como que no les interesa y no les influye ni una pizca, Primavera es una de ellos._

_**Negación**__ será el capítulo 5 ;)_

_Perdón por la tardanza pero no me gustaba cómo quedaba y aún sigue sin terminar de convencerme del todo x.x _


End file.
